


things you said

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, a compilation basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of mini-ficlets that are based off the "things you said" post/meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. through your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> From my [Tumblr](http://ushjima.tumblr.com), comments and kudos are all appreciated!

Matsukawa was good at pushing buttons. Especially Oikawa’s. And Oikawa knew this little game he plays every day for every month they’ve spent dating. Oikawa likes to think he has the upperhand, but it was really Matsukawa who has it. Owns it. And uses it at his will. 

Cause nothing is better than watching Oikawa grow red with anger and force himself to say something through gritted teeth and clenching fists. Ready to grab at Matsukawa for embarrassing him for the millionth time in front of the underclassmen. 

“Matsukawa-san, what are those marks on your back?” Kindaichi asks innocently. Matsukawa smirks and looks over at Oikawa who happened to have overheard the not-so-little first year ask him this obscene question. 

“Well, you see–” He coughs and clears his throat before continuing to answer. “Your captain over there is not only aggressive on the court.” 

Oikawa was ready to serve another volleyball at his head. But chooses not to. For the sake of his image as the cool senpai image. 

“My, Issei, how  _bold_  of you.” Oikawa smiles. And it’s the kind of smile Matsukawa knows he’ll be in for hell after practice has finished.


	2. over the phone

“It’s 3AM–what do you want?” Yahaba answers his phone. He was annoyed. Of course. He wasn’t one of those people who was fond of being woken up all of the sudden. He’s pretty sure everyone is like that, unless that person was weird and hated sleep. 

“Do you need to be so rude to your own boyfriend?” Hanamaki chuckles and replies on the other end of the line. “I missed you.” 

“There are 24 hours in a day and you chose now to tell me you missed me?” 

“Well, I was just laying in bed and I started thinking of you and my pants got a little tight and–”

“Okay, stop talking.” Yahaba interrupts. He didn’t need to know about his boyfriend’s late night fantasies after being rudely woken up like this. Hanamaki laughs again at his boyfriend’s distasteful and annoyed noises. “I miss you too, Hanamaki-san. I can’t wait to see you again.” 

Hanamaki pauses on the other end of the line and Yahaba sees a pair of headlights flicker through his window. Those damn neighbors of his. Always out and partying at odd hours of the night. They probably just got home from another party. 

“Is that all you wanted to say Hanamaki-san? I have morning practice tomorrow. I need to sleep.” Yahaba yawns and scratches the back of his head, slowly slipping back down underneath his sheets. 

“Just before you leave,” Hanamaki pauses again. “Look outside your window.”

Yahaba groans and gets out of his warm, toasty blanket. Shivering the moment his feet touches the cold floor. He shifts forward towards the window, chills going down his spine as it was in the dead of the winter and it was probably no more than 0 degrees outside. And he takes a peek out of the frosted glass. There was a car parked in front of his house. And of course. 

It was Hanamaki. Waving his hands up the moment he saw Yahaba from the window. 

“Get ready. We’re going on an adventure.” Hanamaki commands and Yahaba rolls his eyes before ending the phone call and changing out of his sleepwear.  


	3. that i wasn't meant to hear

“So what are you going to do about the captain for next year?”

Yahaba freezes before he could enter the clubroom. The third years had gathered there after practice and Oikawa has a very confused and frustrated expression on his face. Of course, Spring High has ended and it was about time Oikawa and the rest of the third years retire from the club and Oikawa has to choose someone as captain for next year. 

“I don’t know–” Oikawa hums and scratches his cheek. “I’ve had my eyes on Yahaba, of course.” 

“He’ll be great.” Yahaba can hear Matsukawa adding in and a closing of a locker door following soon afterwards. 

He contemplates whether or not on just leaving or staying to hear the rest of the conversation. It was bad that he’s spying on the third years’ secret meeting but the topic got him curious as he slides down against the wall and squats down, trying to not make any noise to give himself away. 

“Yahaba’s best in line for captain.” Iwaizumi also seems to agree with their idea.

“Yahaba-chan, our next year’s captain huh?” Oikawa hums again and sounded really pleased with himself. “He’ll probably get popular like I am~” 

“Don’t get too cocky.” Iwaizumi barks and flicks at Oikawa’s forehead. The captain yelps and whines “Iwa-chan, that hurt” as usual.

“So if Yahaba-chan gets popular, aren’t you gonna worry Makki? Do you think some cute girl will snatch him away from you?” 

Hanamaki, who has been awfully silent throughout the entire discussion only laughs and finishes changing his clothes. 

“I’m not too worried about that. Cause I won’t give him to anyone.” 

The third years proceed to tease Hanamaki for being awfully corny and also disgustingly cute and Oikawa jokingly says “damn, now I wanna date you”. Yahaba fights back from swooning and melting into a big giant puddle on the floor. His boyfriend was an idiot. But so was he. Cause if anyone saw him right now, grinning to himself with reddened cheeks, he might as well be the idiot who is stupidly in love. 


	4. when you thought i was asleep

Some nights were harder for Iwaizumi to fall asleep. 

He tosses and turns, shifts, taking his blanket on and off. But nothing worked. And he sighs as he turns again to his side, still feeling a slight discomfort all over his body. Maybe he overworked himself at the gym again today. Oikawa lets out a small twitch as Iwaizumi tangles his legs between the sheets and it tugs the blanket that was wrapped around Oikawa a little. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispers. Hoping the boy in front of him will turn around and respond to him. But it was 2AM and Oikawa is sound asleep. He’s had a rather rough day. 

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa’s chest slowly rising and falling. Oikawa snores. As much as he likes to deny the fact that he doesn’t and that it’s embarrassing, he really is a pretty noisy sleeper. He reaches his finger to tousle at Oikawa’s hair. Brown and messy. And even though he’s less of a violent sleeper than Iwaizumi, Oikawa wakes up with the worst bed hair. 

But his hair was soft. As usual. Iwaizumi loves the feeling of the brown strands just falling through his fingers like silk. And he moves a little bit closer to Oikawa, and nuzzles into the back of his boyfriend’s neck. His body fitting perfectly along the curve of Oikawa’s backside.

“God, your snoring is so gross.” He teases, and wraps his arm around Oikawa’s waist and pulls him closer, slowly drifting into sleep as he feels the warmth of Oikawa’s body in front of him. 

Oikawa wanted to wake up and smack him, or maybe just elbow his stomach just a little, but he loves the gentle side of Iwaizumi. Who holds him as if he meant the world to him.  


	5. when there was no space between us

Cramped. 

That was the only thing that could describe the situation that they were in right now. Cause who could imagine two boys who were over 180cm tall cramped in one small supply closet cause _someone_  got curious on spying over their best-friend’s super secret conversation over the phone. 

Matsukawa is always amazed how Oikawa manages to drag him into situations like these. It wasn’t like it was bothering him, having his body pressed so close to Oikawa. Their long legs tangled and god forbid, Oikawa’s face is too damn close to his neck and that every breath that he takes tickles against his skin.

If only Oikawa’s knee wasn’t pressed against precious parts of Matsukawa’s body. And he’s trying his best to not groan, or even worse, get fully aroused at this unfortunate situation.  

Oikawa wasn’t so much on thinking about the circumstances as he’s too focused on trying to figure out what Iwaizumi was saying over the phone outside. Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi has been a bit too sneaky lately and Matsukawa thinks Oikawa is just a snitch who eavesdrops on private conversations. 

“God, Mattsun, stop moving so much.” Oikawa grunts, his hands are pressed against Matsukawa’s chest as he tries to widen the gap between them. Matsukawa rolls his eyes. “It’s too cramped in here.” 

“Sorry. For not being as small as Watari.” 

“Stop talking. I can’t hear what Iwa-chan is saying.” 

Matsukawa looks down at the captain. The angle is just too staged. Too much like whatever he dreams of at night that Oikawa would probably kill him if he ever found out. A sweaty and panting Oikawa pressed against his chest. Like no one has ever had that image burned through their head before.

“Look. Oikawa. You’re squashing very precious members.” Matsukawa sighs and places his hand on the wall behind Oikawa. Oikawa, who was fully engrossed in trying to listen to Iwaizumi’s conversation, looks down at what his knee was actually pressed against. 

“Oh.  _Oh_.” 

Maybe this wasn’t such an unfortunate situation. It was more of a blessing in disguise, just like the way Kunimi would describe it if he oversleeps only to have practice being cancelled.

“Then how about we make things interesting then, Mattsun.” 

Oikawa liked to be in control. 


	6. that i wasn't meant to hear (ii)

“Makki why can’t you just say that I’m pretty for once!” Oikawa pouts at Hanamaki who has been relentlessly teasing him for the past 30 minutes. Oikawa had come out of the shower with his hair parted in two and Hanamaki had joked about how he reminded him of some comedian he saw a couple of nights ago on TV. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi chimed in and agreed. Which ended in another session of bullying Oikawa. 

Oikawa slams his locker door and huffed, letting out an annoyed and distressed noise. “You’ll all appreciate my beauty one day.” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and replies with along the lines of “I’ve known you my entire life, Oikawa, I’m bored of seeing your face” and Matsukawa just goes back to getting dressed. 

Hanamaki snaps a picture of a dumbfounded and stupid looking Oikawa. Oikawa tries to wrestle for Hanamaki’s phone but Hanamaki was infuriatingly stronger than him and Oikawa gives up before Hanamaki jokes about sending this picture to all of Oikawa’s fangirls who thinks he’s super handsome all of the time. 

It goes quiet afterwards. Hanamaki resumes to packing his belongings and getting ready to leave. Iwaizumi goes back to filling in the club’s practice agenda and Matsukawa was sitting on the bench and scrolling through his phone, just replying to messages he got during practice. 

Hanamaki grabs his phone off the bench as he slings on his bag. The screen still on the picture he took of Oikawa and he chuckles, cheeks turning red and zooming into Oikawa’s silly face. 

“Ah, you’re so cute Tooru–” 

Oikawa pauses his hair drying, mouth agape and he was  _actually_  surprised. “What did you just say, Makki?” 

Hanamaki realizes what he accidentally said out loud instead of inside of his head and quickly covers his mouth with his hand. 

“Nothing! I said  _nothing_. Shit. Damn. You weren’t meant to hear that.”

Matsukawa snickers and Iwaizumi rubs at his temple. Oikawa runs at Hanamaki and jumps to tackle him, hugging him even, resulting in Hanamaki banging his head against the locker and wincing in pain. 

“See! I knew you thought I was cute~” 

“Get off. You’re still wet. You’re getting my uniform wet!” 


End file.
